


Morning Serenade

by Dustycelt



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddly Jared, Cuddly Jensen, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustycelt/pseuds/Dustycelt
Summary: You wake up with your boyfriends after having gone to sleep by yourself. Just pure fluffy fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Tweaked 2/14/18. Jensen and Jared are not married to Danneel and Gen obviously. This is just a dream that I had several months ago.

You groaned as the radio began to play. ‘It can’t be that time already,’ you thought. It felt like you had crawled into bed five minutes ago. 

A soft sultry voice began to be sing along with the song on the radio from behind you. You smiled with your eyes still closed. You couldn't help it as you snuggled against the chest you could feel behind you. You don't know when he got there, but were happy that he was home. One of his arms snaked around your waist and gave you a slight squeeze. Oh, how you loved those arms especially when they were holding you close.

The song cut off abruptly and a rough voice from the other side of the bed grouched, “Dude, seriously? It’s too early for that.” 

You opened one eye to look at the complainer. He was the one that detested mornings that most. You hadn't even felt his weight on the bed while asleep. It showed how tired you had been when you finally did go to bed. Jared had withdrawn his arm back under the covers and turned over to look at you.

You took in the sight before you. His hair was a little wild this morning. He was wearing a blue tank top that allowed to you ogle his muscled shoulders. One of his arms had come free when he had turned. You run your fingers down his forearm with a light touch. It caused goosebumps to raise on his arm. He grinned and captured your hand in his holding it tight.

You leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. “To be fair, Jared,” you whispered, “I'm the one that set the alarm.”

Feeling betrayed, he narrowed his eyes at you. He groaned, “Why?” He seemed to be in an extra grouchy mood today. You didn’t want him to be grumpy though. You knew one way to chase away the grumps in the mornings. So you gave him another kiss. This one was a little longer. It worked just like you knew it would. He smiled against your lips, “Cheater.” You pulled back to lay against Jensen again. You simply nodded your head at him and gave him a cheeky grin.

Jensen spoke up from behind you and defended himself, “Hey, I only wanted to serenade our girl a little this morning, alright?” He placed a small kiss of the back of your neck. You hummed with happiness at the feel of his soft lips. 

You loved to wake up with both of your boys. It didn’t happen as much as you would like. If they had an early call time, they would sneak out and let you sleep. You understood that it was part of their jobs and you accepted it. You felt whole and safe with one on each side of you. This was your favorite time of day with them. Due in large part that none of you liked to get out of bed in the morning. No one wanted to break the bubble of contentment that seemed to surround the three of you. 

“What time did you guys get in anyway?” you asked while stretching your legs a little. You reached behind and put your free hand on the back of Jensen’s neck and gently scratched the short hairs there. Jensen nuzzled his chin into the crook of your neck.

Jared opened one of his beautiful hazel eyes at you. “You didn’t even notice that we came to bed, did you?” he asked with a suspicious tone in his voice. 

You lowered your eyes as your spine stiffened. There was no way that Jensen didn’t notice you stiffen. Of course, in true Jensen Ackles fashion, he called you on it. He moved back and tugged on your shoulder so you were looking at him. His green eyes roamed your face. He took in the bags under your eyes. He sighed and rubbed his thumb over your cheek, “Sweetie, you have to stop studying all night. You’re going to burn yourself out," he implored.

“I was trying to wait up for you to get home is all,” you replied. You three have had this conversation before and you knew where this was going.

Jared, now awake, scooted closer so he too could get a good look at you. “Darlin’, that’s not going to work this time. I texted you myself that we wouldn’t be getting back until rather late and not to wait up.” You opened your mouth to protest and he cut you off. He brushed a hair off your face. “You replied and reminded me that there was leftovers in the fridge in case we were hungry.” He quirked an eyebrow challenging you to continue.

You closed your mouth at that. You had forgotten about Jared’s text. Dang it. You started to squirm under the scrutiny of both men. You knew you had stayed up too late but you were so worried about falling behind on your courses lately. You had been throwing yourself into the work this semester. You were so close to graduation that you didn’t want to take any chances and letting your grades slip.

“Sooo, how late did you stay up?”, Jensen inquired pulling you from your thoughts.

“About 2:30,” you mumbled before you rolled over onto your stomach. You didn’t want to talk about it. Again. They worried about you so much already. You were now feeling guilty on top of everything else. 

You couldn’t see it but their eyes met over your back at your answer. They both actually sighed and said your name at the same time, “Y/N”

You tried to bury yourself further under the covers and pulled the comforter over your head, “Nope, not talking about this. I’m sleeping right now,” you add. Your voice muffled by the blankets.

Jensen dropped his head to your shoulder. “What are we going to do with you?” he murmured against the covers. You could feel the vibration of his voice against your shoulder.

Jared reached up and pulled the blankets back from your head. You squeezed your eyes shut as if it would make them stop. You contemplated putting the pillow on top of your head. You knew better but you did it anyway. One of them would take that away too. Then you wouldn’t have anything to put your head on.

Jared cleared his throat and waited. You finally turned your head towards him. He placed a kiss on your forehead, “Come on now. There’s no hiding from us. Especially in our bed.” You couldn’t stop the small grin that came across your lips. The tome of his voice had been gentle not harsh. 

Jensen chimed in while shaking his head, “Nope.”

“Fine,” you said. You turned over and scooted up against the headboard. Then brought your knees up and rested your chin on them. This way you could see them both. You figured that you might as well as get this done. “Look, I know I screwed up, okay?" you confessed, "In all honesty, I lost track of time while doing my reading for English Lit.”

You looked over at Jared and explained further. “I wasn’t cramming for a test or trying to finish a paper.” You shifted your gaze to Jensen. “Only reading, I swear. You know that I’ll get lost in whatever I’m reading even if you guys are home,” you pointed out.

Jensen rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back. He let out a rather loud groan. You reached over and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over at you and you could see the affection in his eyes. He took your hand and kissed your palm. 

He turned his gaze to Jared. “I hate to say it, but she has a point,” he admitted. He pointedly looked back at you and holds up one finger. “In this ONE instance, you have a point,” he added. 

Jared reached over with one of his long arms to your waist. He pulled you over until you were little spoon to his big spoon. You placed your head on his arm that was not around your waist and settled into him. Jensen still held onto your hand from earlier. Jared put his lips on the back of your left shoulder and left a lingering kiss there. You put your free hand on top of his arm around your waist. Both men were large and surprisingly liked to cuddle. Jared is the one that you referred to as your giant teddy bear though. This was much to Jared’s chagrin and even more so to Jensen’s amusement.

After a few minutes of silence, Jared spoke softly to you and cupped your cheek, “I’m sorry if I made you feel bad earlier, but you know why I brought it up.” You softly patted his arm and shook your head in agreement. You knew why. You understood. You really did and you loved him for it and told him as much. You gave him a kiss to reinforce to him that you appreciated his concern and weren’t upset with him..

After you broke the kiss, you asked them, “How long until you have to go back to work?” Jensen had been playing with your fingers and a devious smile broke across his face.

“Well, I would loooove to tell you but…” he began. He had a grin on his face that reminded you of the Cheshire Cat. That smile told you that he was up to something. Heaven help you when Jensen wanted something. You had found during the course of your relationship that you wouldn’t deny him anything.

“Okay, I’ll bite. But what?” you conceded. You couldn’t help but grin back at him. You loved his smile even when he was being a little shit.

“Buuut, it seems that I haven’t gotten my morning kiss from a certain girlfriend of mine,” he concluded. He put a hand on his chest as if he was gravely wounded. He had decided that he was going to play the poor wounded and long suffering boyfriend this morning.

You were more than happy to play along. You placed a hand over your mouth as if in shock. “No! It’s sounds to me like this girlfriend is awful. How do you put up with it?” Jared started chuckling behind your back. You reached over to Jensen taking both of his hands in yours. You looked at him with as much fake sympathy as you could muster. “What kind of woman could disregard such a wonderful man as yourself? I'm sure that you've been the epitome of a perfect boyfriend. I mean, the nerve of her. I apologize on the behalf of all womankind. You have been done a great disservice. What can possibly be done to right this horrible wrong?” you beseeched. You shook a fist in the air and cried, “Why, Chuck, why?”

Jared was full out laughing at this point at the two of you. He put his head down on your back. You could feel his shoulders shaking with the force of his laughter. The man had a full bodied laugh like no other. It warmed your heart whenever you saw him lose himself to laughter.

Jensen, on the other hand, was staring in disbelief at you, “Where did you get all of that from?” You smirked and shrugged your shoulders. Jensen blinked a couple of times while Jared was still laughing into your back.

Once Jared had calmed down, you looked up at Jensen. “So big man, about righting that wrong…” you left the sentence haning in the air and licked your lips. You noticed Jensen’s eyes dart down to your lips. He licked his own lips before raising his eyes. You raised an eyebrow at his reaction. You turned your head towards Jared, “I do believe he has thought of his retribution.”

Jared picked his head up and looked over at his best friend. He nodded in agreement, “Oh yes, he has.” What you didn't see was the look that Jensen had given Jared since you were still looking behind you. “Yup, definitely” he agreed. Then they sprung into action.

Jared grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them above your head “Jared, what the hell?” you asked with confusion on your face. Then Jensen was straddling your hips and it became all too clear what was going to happen.

“Jensen, don't you dare!” you commanded. It was no use though. There was no stopping him now.

He put his hands against your sides and began to tickle you senseless. You struggled even though you knew it was pointless. Both of them were too strong for you to overcome singularly. When they worked together, it was futile. They weren't putting too much pressure or strength on you. It was barely enough to keep you there for the tickle attacks they enjoyed springing on you. Jared had explained once that it was because the way you laughed then and it was beautiful to hear. 

The “attack” only lasted about 2 minutes but it felt so much longer. You were red-faced from laughing and had tears running down your face. Jensen moved over to your side and waited for your breathing to return to normal. Jared pulled your wrists to his mouth and gave each one a kiss. You laid looking at the ceiling trying to regain your composure.

You turned your body to face Jensen once you had calmed. You placed a light hand on his cheek feeling the stubble that graced his cheeks. He smiled at you and you could see the happiness in his eyes. You moved your hand around to the back of his neck and pulled his face towards yours. You gave him a kiss that contained a conversation, ‘Good morning, my love. I missed you. Thank you for caring about me. I love you.’ When you pulled back, you settled back against Jared’s chest.

“Now, my dear, would you be so kind as to answer my question? Being as that you have received your morning kiss now, you know.” You smirked at him.

He looked at you a moment as if he was contemplating answering your question or drawing out the game so more. He eventually let out a sigh, “Fine, there’s no winning with you, woman.”

“Glad you finally realized it,” you shot back at him and booped the end of his nose with a finger.

“Easy, there” he growled. You blew a kiss at him. “We don’t have to be in until around noon,” he relented. You looked back and forth between the two men

“Really? You’re not pulling my leg?” you gushed. It was a very rare opportunity that the three of you go to sleep in that late. The possibility made you absolutely giddy.

Jared chuckled at your reaction. He kissed your temple, “Really. Our original time got pushed back since we were there so late.” You smiled from ear to ear at his confirmation.

“Oh, good then we are going back to sleep. Right now.” you informed them both and proceeded to get comfortable under the covers. Your boyfriends shook their heads at your declaration but were not going to fight you on it either. They were still quite tired and needed the sleep.

So as Jared put his arm around your waist once again, Jensen laid in front of you, noses touching. Jensen tangled his legs with yours and closed his eyes.

”I love you guys,” you murmured as sleep over took you once again.

“Love you too.” Jared whispered against your hair.

“Love you, Y/N.” Jensen echoed.

Everyone drifted off and stayed exactly as they were until it was time to get up again.


End file.
